


Dropping Hints

by aretia



Category: Promare (2019)
Genre: Fade to Black, Galo is an idiot and Lio is morosexual, Implied/Referenced Sex, Lingerie, M/M, They're both dumbasses in their own way
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-28
Updated: 2019-10-28
Packaged: 2021-01-05 13:18:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21209189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aretia/pseuds/aretia
Summary: Lio had been dropping hints that he wanted to have sex with Galo for a while now.The problem was that Galo wasn’t picking up any of them.





	Dropping Hints

Lio and Galo had been dating for a few weeks, and it was the happiest Lio had ever been in his life. He got to see Galo almost every waking moment of the day, since they both lived in the fire station dorms that now housed not only the Burning Rescue team, but the former Mad Burnish as well, who had been left with nowhere else to go after everything that happened. Spending all his time basking in Galo’s glow, the infectious sunlight of his smile, felt even warmer than having a fire within him. But even though he had everything he wanted, he couldn’t help but want even more.

He wanted to get closer to Galo. He wanted to feel skin pressed against skin, feel that toned body shudder underneath his touch, share in intimacy and ecstasy with him. Lio had been dropping hints that he wanted to have sex with Galo for a while now.

The problem was that Galo wasn’t picking up any of them. 

Lio had tried everything. He had tried eating a popsicle seductively in front of him, but Galo had told him to hurry up and finish it before it melted. He had tried dropping a pencil on the floor and then bending over at the waist and sticking out his ass while he picked it up, but Galo had just picked it up for him. He had even flat out asked Galo if he wanted to sleep with him, but he had taken it literally. Falling asleep cuddled up with Galo was pure bliss, and a step in the right direction, but it still wasn’t what he intended. 

Gueira and Meis had helped him come up with a foolproof plan. It had to be foolproof, because they were dealing with Galo, the world’s biggest fool, but Lio was confident that he would finally get lucky this time. While Galo was out doing his workout routine, Lio would wait for Galo in his bedroom, wearing nothing but lingerie. Gueira had suggested lighting scented candles around the bed to set a romantic mood, but Lio had astutely pointed out that Galo would be too busy putting out the fire to even notice what Lio was wearing. 

If he had timed it right, Galo would be back in ten minutes, enough time for him to undress, but not so much that he would have to wait too long. Lio situated himself on Galo’s bed, and stripped down to his underwear. He was wearing black panties and a sleek black garter belt with straps that wrapped around his slim waist in a crisscross pattern, and nothing else. He struck a casual yet sexy pose, on his side facing the door with his chin propped up on one hand, and waited. 

It barely took a minute before he started to notice the uncomfortable chill in the room. It was probably just the right temperature for Galo, who was like a walking space heater, but for Lio it was a different story. Without his Promare, Lio had become extremely sensitive to cold. He hadn’t realized how much he relied on the living flame at his core to keep him warm until it was gone.

The cold started in his fingertips and marched its way up his extremities, until he was freezing down to the bone. He wrapped his arms around his bare chest, rubbing his hands up and down his arms in a futile attempt to warm himself up. He wanted to curl up into a fetal position to conserve his meager body heat, or just crawl under the blanket, but that would ruin the effect if Galo happened to walk in at that moment. Lio was nothing if not stubborn, and he would see this plan through to the end.

Time slowed down in the cold, and seconds felt like hours. He wondered if Galo had changed his routine, gotten distracted by something else instead of coming back to his room after his workout, which would make the whole plan for naught. Sooner or later, he would have to give up. He was about to roll off the bed and reach for the sweet relief and warmth of his clothes when--

“Lio?” Galo’s voice came from the doorway. 

Startled, Lio looked up to meet wide blue eyes staring back at him. “H-h-hey, Galo,” Lio said, trying to appear relaxed, but his traitorous teeth chattered when he spoke. 

“Lio…” Galo repeated, as his eyes traveled over Lio’s body. Lio tried his best to hold his ‘sexy’ pose and stop himself from shivering. Hope fluttered in his chest that this might really work.

“Aren’t you cold?”

Lio bit back a swear, but he could still salvage the situation. “Yes, I’m freezing,” he replied. “Won’t you come warm me up?”

“Of course,” Galo said. Lio held his arms out for him, but he was surprised when Galo stepped around the bed to the closet. 

“Why are you wearing that?” Galo asked as he dug around in the closet. “Did you run out of clothes and put that on while doing your laundry?”

“...Yeah.” Lio didn’t have the heart to argue with him, so he took the excuse. He surreptitiously reached down with his foot and shoved his pile of clothes under the bed. 

“Here we go. This should warm you up,” Galo said, pulling out a red hoodie and handing it to Lio. Never one to turn down Galo’s kindness, Lio pulled the hoodie on over his head. The sleeves completely engulfed his hands, and the bottom hem of the sweatshirt reached the middle of his thighs. 

“Does that help?” Galo asked.

Lio gave a noncommittal nod, still holding his arms tightly around himself. The sweatshirt helped block the cold air from settling on his skin, but it would take a while to warm up his core by himself. Right now, he didn’t even care about the plan. He was too cold to be in the mood. He just wanted Galo to hold him so that he could bury himself in his warmth. 

“Still cold? Hold on.” He motioned for Lio to lie down on the bed, and he draped the sheets over him. Then, he gathered a pile of blankets from the foot of the bed, which he likely didn’t even use himself, and laid plush quilt after woven blanket on top of poor, shivering Lio. “Better?”

“Almost,” said Lio. “Galo, I need _you._” 

“Oh. Okay,” Galo said. “My burning soul will warm you up!” Lio cringed, but a blush crept across his cheeks nonetheless. Galo lifted up the blanket pile and slid his body under the covers, and then enfolded Lio in his arms. His chest was bare and slightly dewy with sweat, still flushed with heat from exercising. Lio snuggled closer and felt his warmth blossom through him. He tangled his legs with Galo’s, maximizing contact to absorb every inch of his warmth.

“Feeling warmer now?” Galo asked him, nuzzling his chin against the top of Lio’s head. 

“Yes,” Lio sighed, smiling into Galo’s broad chest. Now that the feeling was starting to come back to his body, his libido was too. He grinded against Galo’s groin, and his voice was a barely audible whisper when he said, “Galo, I was wondering if you--”

“Great!” Galo said. He hadn’t heard a word since Lio responded to his question. “I’m going to go take a shower now, but you can stay here until your laundry’s done.” He pressed a quick kiss to Lio’s forehead. “See you later, Lio!” He bounded out of the bed and out the door. 

Lio slapped his palm against his face. “Not again,” he muttered. 

Even with the lingering warmth of Galo’s body still trapped under the covers, he felt like the bed was rapidly cooling, so there was no point in staying there. Lio got out of bed and put on his own clothes. He still pulled on Galo’s oversized hoodie over his outfit, since it smelled like him and felt like a way to keep him near even when he wasn’t. Then, he slunk out of Galo’s room and down the stairs. 

Lio opened the door to the break room, where Gueira and Meis were lounging on the couch. 

Gueira perked up and smiled at him excitedly. “Did it work?” he asked.

Lio shook his head, his shoulders slouching heavily as he shuffled into the room.

“I told you it wouldn’t work,” Meis said, turning to Gueira and holding out his hand. Gueira grumbled and handed him a five-dollar bill. 

“Hey! Quit profiting off of my misery,” Lio scolded. He flopped down on the couch cushion in between the two of them. “It’s hopeless. Nothing short of a giant flashing neon sign that says ‘Let’s Have Sex’ is going to get it through his thick skull.”

“Hey, now there’s an idea,” Gueira said, stroking his chin. 

“No,” Meis and Lio both said in unison. 

“Honestly, I think you just need to tell him,” said Meis. “You’ve tried being subtle and that didn’t work. Just go up to him and ask.”

“I am physically incapable of doing that,” Lio said. He rolled his eyes up to the ceiling and sighed to himself. “Galo Thymos, why do you have to be so fucking stupid, and yet so attractive at the same time?”

“Did someone say my name?” Galo had suddenly appeared in the doorway, and all three of them froze. “Were you talking about me?”

“Nope,” Gueira said hastily.

“Huh, that’s weird. I thought I heard someone say my name. Oh well, see you guys around.” He was just about to continue down the hallway when he noticed Lio standing up from the couch and closing in on him. 

Lio grabbed Galo’s wrist in his hand and tugged him close, glaring at him with eyes like storm clouds. “Galo Thymos!” he bellowed. “Do you want to have sex with me or not?”

Galo was, for a rare moment, stunned into silence. He blinked a couple of times in surprise. “Like, right now?”

“Uh…” Lio didn’t know how to respond to that.

A sly, crooked smile spread across Galo’s face. “If that was what you wanted, you could have just asked.” He picked Lio up by the waist, and seized his lips in a sloppy, open-mouthed kiss as he carried him to the couch. 

“We’ll leave you two some privacy!” Meis said, scrambling to get off the couch before Galo plopped Lio down on it. 

“Congrats, Lio!” Gueira called over his shoulder as they bolted out of the room.

Lio trusted that his friends would make sure no one else entered the break room, so he didn’t spare any more thoughts on that subject. Instead, he focused on the sensation of Galo’s lips against his, and the gentle press of his body as they laid down on the couch, and Galo’s fingertips on his skin as they undressed. He wasn’t concerned about whether Galo liked his lingerie anymore, only with how quickly he could take it off.

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, Gueira most likely forgot about not going into the break room, and walked in on them himself a few minutes later.


End file.
